CSI Crossing Jordan Crossover New Title Soon!
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: This is a CSI CJ crossover. The whole CSI team comes down to Boston to find a serial Killer. Can they catch him before somebody else gets raped and killed? Read and Review 4 more ch's. it will be GS and WJ ROMANCE!
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Chapter one

Gil Grissom was sitting at his desk thinking of his latest case. He had heard that the suspect was now heading towards Massachusetts capital city, Boston.

He, Sara, Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Greg were getting ready to go to the city and meet the cops there.

"Good after noon. Welcome to our flight to Boston. We will try our best to make you comfortable on our trip. Please feel free to ask any questions you may have. Thank you and please enjoy the flight." The flight attendants voice rang through the plane.

"Well this should be fun." Grissom said sarcastically.

Sara, who was sitting on one side of him laughed and Catherine, who was on the other side just rolled her eyes.

Once they were in Boston, they met a man with a badge waiting for them.

"Gil Grissom?" He asked.

"That's me." Grissom said.

"Detective Woody Hoyt BPD, I'm here to escort you to the newest crime." The man looked no older than thirty four (Grissom was VERY good at telling ages from looking at people).

Once they got to the scene there was a stunning woman there. She was by the body and had a badge. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"Jordan." Woody called, "This is Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders."

Jordan walked over, "I'm sorry but nobody told me about them." Jordan said with her usual bluntness.

Sara pulled out her ID, "Las Vegas CSI." She told her.

Jordan pulled out her own ID, "Boston ME's office. Welcome to Boston, do you want me to introduce myself from the beginning or can I go back to my job?" Jordan snapped.

"Jordan calm down!" Woody snapped back.

"Sorry but you know I really like finishing my job so that I can go get all the damn paper work that comes with it done!" Jordan, feeling quite happy with herself turned on her heel and left.

"Sorry about that. Jordan has a tendency to be a little snappy." Woody apologized.

"That's all right. Sara you need to calm down too. She isn't used to us and we all need to do our jobs." Grissom told her.

"Woody! I found an ID!" Jordan called, "Oh yeah! You guys should ALL see this!"

Woody walked over, "Good job Jordan. You can relax now."

"Woody stop it you know that I won't stop until this bastard is behind bars." Jordan said, "Okay... Levidity is set... she's been dead around... five hours. I'll have to take her back to the morgue to tell you everything."

"Okay. Catherine, Warrick and Nick, you take the perimeter, Greg, Sara, you take the evidence around and near the body, Jordan, you and I can take the body." Grissom told her as she looked at them with wide eyes, surprised that they all did _everything_ that he said.

"Wow... If I was like that Garret would NEVER have to worry about anything ever again and he would never have another thorn in his ass." Jordan looked at Woody as she said that.

For some reason, Grissom thought, Woody thought that this was funny.

At the morgue Jordan walked in as if she owned the place and started looking for her friends. "Nige! Bug! Come here please!" She called down the hall.

Grissom was surprised at the two men he saw. He had almost never seen anybody like them. The tall one was British Grissom found out quickly, he had shoulder length black hair. The shorter one was Middle Eastern, he had short hair, actually it looked like Nicks hair.

"Yeah luv? What did you... Hello." Nigel purred at Catherine.

"Hi. Catherine Willows, Las Vegas CSI." Catherine smiled.

"Nigel Townsend, pleased to meet you."

"Mahesh Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy, but you can all call me Bug. What's your name?" He asked Sara.

"Sara Sidle, Vegas CSI." She smiled.

"These two are the ones that you would call or come see if you have any questions. Bug is an expert on well... bugs. Nigel knows almost everything, but together they are unstoppable." Jordan smiled at her two, now blushing friends, "Oh yeah!" Jordan ran out the door and came back five minutes later.

"This is Dr. Garret Macy. Chief ME in Boston, and my 'bestest girlfriend'" Jordan said as she started laughing, "We have one more member of our team but she's busy at the moment. I'll go see when she'll be done and you can start with all the evidence on the body. I wanna catch this bitch ASAP." Jordan walked out the door and the lead man followed her.

"Dr. Cavanaugh!" He called.

"Mr. Grissom. Call me Jordan Ok?"

"Alright, Jordan. Gil Grissom." He told her.

"I know. Did you need anything?"

"Yes. I was wondering why you are so determined to put this man away. I mean you must see hundreds of dead bodies but why is this one so important?" Grissom asked in his Grissom kind of way.

"I want to get this guy because he has killed 17, dark haired, brown eyed, tall women. I don't want for me or your 'Sara' to be the next victims. I especially don't want it to be Sara."

"Why not? You don't seem very concerned about yourself there Jordan."

"Gil, I have been in many, many tough situations. I don't even worry about them any more. I worry about Sara, and even Catherine. I worry about Lily, I worry about all the people I care about and their friends." Jordan told him.

"Who is it that you care about to make us some of the people that you care about?"

"What?" Jordan asked, not really understanding Gil.

"Who is it that you care about to make you want to look out for us?" He asked.

"The women who could die. That's who." Jordan told him as she turned and left.

"Jordan leave on you?" A sudden voice scared Grissom and he turned quickly.

"Ah, Dr. Macy. Yes, does she do that a lot?"

"If Jordan is worried or if she respects you, she won't listen to a damn thing you say." Garret smiled at Grissom.

"Oh..." Gil went into deep thinking mode as Sara walked out.

"Hey. I'm going for a walk. Do you know where Jordan is? I just want to see if she wants to go too." Sara smiled at Garret.

"Yeah, she went to the break room to find Lily. You can wait in her office and I'll send her along." Garret told the pretty dark haired, dark eyed woman.

"Thank you." Sara told him graciously as she left.

"Jordan!" Sara called when she saw Jordan there.

"Hi Sara. What do you need?" Jordan asked.

"Wanna go out for a walk? I really don't wanna go by myself and everyone else is busy so I thought that you might want to go with me?"

"Sure. I know this great park just down by the ocean. It's really nice, I run there a lot. Just let me tell Garret that I'm going and we can get outta here." Jordan smiled.

"You tell your boss that you're leaving?" Sara asked, shocked.

"Yeah... What? Do not look at me like that Sara!" Jordan laughed.

"I... I can't believe that!" Sara laughed back.

"Hey, Gar? I'm going for a walk. See you in half hour." Jordan walked out before even hearing her bosses answer.

They walked down to the park where Woody and Jordan had run the day Woody got shot. They even stopped under the same bridge.

Sara threw out her coffee in the trash can and Jordan followed suit.

"Do you run?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, sometimes." She smiled.

"Race you... three kilometers?" Jordan smiled.

"Ok... on your mark, get set, GO!" Sara and Jordan took off running towards the three K mark.

At the 3 K mark 

Jordan crossed it one step before Sara. "Good... (Breath) job... (Breath) Sara." Jordan smiled.

"You... (Breath) too." She smiled back.

The two women walked to a less used part of the park.

"This place is creepy..." Sara told Jordan.

"I know... I really don't like it all that much but it's fun to walk through, it makes me a little more conscious..." Suddenly she thought. 'Serial killer, less used area of park, women, late thirty's, brown hair, 5" 6', Oh god...' "Sara, we gotta get outta here!" Jordan sounded worried.

"Why?" Sara looked confused.

"Because, this is the place where the serial killer that we've been investigating picks his victims!"

"What?" Sara's eyes opened wide.

"Ye- LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU SARA!" Sara began to turn when the man put chloroform over her mouth, Jordan ran up to them and tried to hit him when he pinned her down and covered her mouth, the last thing she remembered was screaming Woody's name and hearing the killer whisper in her ear, "He's not coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled Chapter 2

Jordan woke up, tied to a chair with Sara on a chair beside her.

"Oooo..." Sara groaned.

"Sara? You ok?" Jordan asked, her head bumped the wall and hit her bruise. "Ssss!" She sucked air in through her teeth, "Ahh!"

Sara began to open her eyes. "Jordan? Where are we? Did he... rape us?"

"NO! Sara no. I won't let him either..." Jordan heard a door open, "Sara, pretend you're still knocked out." Jordan whispered.

She and Sara lay there, pretending that they were still unconscious. "Damn..." They heard a man whisper, "Too bad..." They heard him walk out and close the door.

"Is he gone?" Sara whispered.

"I think so..." Jordan opened one eye and saw that he was gone. "Yes. Sara, what are we going to do?" Jordan asked.

"First we've got to get these off." She pointed to Jordan's bindings.

"Yeah... How?" Jordan looked at here expectantly.

"Um... here." She moved the chair quietly so that her hands could reach Jordan's. She untied her hands and when Jordan was free she untied Sara's hands.

Sara reached down and untied her feet, Jordan followed suit.

"Now we need a weapon..." Jordan looked from right to left, she saw a crowbar and went over and picked it up.

"This'll do." She smiled.

"Now we need a plan..." Sara heard the door open again.

"No!" She said quickly. The man walked down and saw Sara, but not Jordan.

"Oh... you're awake... time to have some fun but where's your pretty companion?" The man looked at her with his oily hair and black eyes.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Sara looked at him, innocently.

"Stupid bitch!" He slapped her across the face. "Do NOT lie to ME!" He spat in her face while he was yelling.

"Fine... every time you lie to me, I will take piece of clothing off you. So... is your name Sara Sidle? Don't lie now..." Jordan looked at Sara and shook her head.

"Yes." Sara looked at him.

"Good..." He kissed her cheek.

"Did you know that we are filming all this and Gil Grissom is watching it?"

Sara gulped, "No."

"Attagirl." He kissed her neck. "Do you love Mr. Grissom?"

"N...no..." She replied.

"Oh... Sara... you shouldn't lie..." He pulled her top off to reveal her bra.

"Next question, is your friend in here?"

"No."

"Sara! No lying!" He picked her up and lay her down on the cold floor where he pulled off her jeans.

"Come on Sara... only two more pieces and I've got you." He laughed, "Where is your friend?"

"Here." She answered.

"Oh so she is here..." He turned around and saw Jordan. "Hello." He saw the crowbar and he grabbed it.

"Sara... Do you want to go home? I mean Las Vegas." He asked.

"Yes."

"Good..." He kissed her breast.

"Do you like this?"

"No."

"Hmmm..." He kissed her other breast.

"STOP!" Jordan screamed all of a sudden.

"Why Ms. Cavanaugh, what's the matter?" He smiled at her.

"You... please... let her go..." The man walked over to Jordan.

"Why?" He asked.

"Please? I'll... do... anything..."

"You know that your precious Hoyt is watching too?" Jordan nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jordan asked.

"Why not."

"How do you know all about us if we were random?" Jordan asked.

"Well... you aren't. All the women are not random. Christy was a slut who said she wouldn't sleep with me and Carla was the same. Jessica was my friend, until she slept with my friend. Freeda was my girlfriend but she dumped me, and so was Hope. And you and Jordan are working on the case to find me. So that is your answer. Now... Jordan... be prepared for a fun night."

"I'm sorry Woody..." She told nobody in particular.

WITH WOODY, GRISSOM AND THE MORGUE 

Woody and Grissom were getting angrier by the moment. Warrick, Nick, Greg and Catherine had never seen him this angry before, and it scared them.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch..." Woody said as he saw Jordan standing there in only her bra and underwear.

"Not if I get him first!" Grissom walked away and got to work on finding out where they were.

Nigel rushed in. "Grissom! You have to see this!" They ran into the conference room where they were watching everything that happened.

"See that? It's Jordan's cell phone!" Nigel pointed to a little black dot on the screen.

"So?" Greg asked.

"Duh! You were a DNA kid and you worked in a lab and yet you can't think!" Nigel told him.

Greg thought for a second.

"Does she have a tracer on her phone?"

"Question of the day... yes. We can trace her!" they all rushed back into the morgue's lab to trace Jordan's phone and save the two women.


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note

Sorry this is more a clarification.

The serial killer put a web cam like the one that was used for Nick's kidnapping in the season 5 CSI finally.

Disclaimer: Also I do not own Crossing Jordan or any of the characters. They belong to NBC and Tim Kring.


	4. Chapter 3

Untitled ch 3

Jordan quivered as the guy kissed her body.

"I hope you know I hate you." She told him.

"Good for you. Now shut up." He continued

"Or what?" Jordan pushed him away, hoping that Woody could find her soon.

"Jordan, Jordan, Jordan. Don't even try it." He pulled out a gun and aimed it to her head.

"Now who's stupid?" Jordan laughed as Sara hit the guy over the head with the crowbar.

"Stupid jackass." Sara grabbed his guns, he had two, she handed one to Jordan.

Jordan grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. Luckily he hadn't gotten pasted her underwear. Sara did the same thing.

"Let's get outta here." Jordan walked up to the door when a man put a knife to her throat.

"Not so fast." He whispered. "You can't just leave without giving our friend some. Now drop the gun and go down there to apologize and maybe he'll accept." He pushed her down.

"As for you." He pointed to Sara. "I've got some work you can do." He pulled the gun out of her hand and dragged her down the hall. Jordan lay there, knocked out from the man pushing her down.

WITH WOODY AND GRISSOM 

"GRISSOM!" Catherine and Warrick ran into the lab where they were trying to trace Jordan's phone. "They took Sara away!"

Everybody looked up. Nigel asked the all important question. "What about Jordan?"

"She hit her head when he pushed her. I've got it all on tape from the damn web cam." Catherine rushed away and came back a few seconds later with a tape. "Here you go." She saw Nick shudder.

"So that's what it feels like to be the one watching one of your friends through a web cam." He shivered.

"Nick... It's alright." Catherine hugged her friend and Warrick patted his shoulder.

"We'll get her back Nicky." He smiled reassuringly.

They watched the tape while Catherine and Warrick, the only two who had seen it already, took their jobs. Catherine went back to taping Jordan and the rapist's unconsciousness and Warrick took over Nigel's job so he could watch the tape too.

"Dammit!" Warrick yelled.

"What, Warrick? What's the matter?" Grissom rushed in.

"He blocked us! We can't trace her." Warrick put his head in his hands.

"It's ok... you did the best you could." Grissom walked in to check on Catherine.

"Get Woody..." Was all she said.

"Why?" Grissom asked her.

"She's waking up but Sara hit him pretty damn hard so he's still knocked out... Get Woody Grissom!" Catherine told him.

Grissom rushed into the lab. "Woody... come on... she's waking up." Woody chased after Grissom and saw Jordan slowly stand up. At the same time the man woke and stood up with her.

"Catherine! I thought that you said he was knocked out!" Grissom yelled.

"He WAS!" Catherine told him.

WITH JORDAN AND SARA 

Jordan stood up and heard the guy wake up behind her. She did the only thing she thought of. She grabbed the crowbar.

"Good morning Jordan." The rapist smiled coyly.

"Screw you!" Jordan yelled.

"Good idea." He tried to push her against the wall when she hit him again with the crowbar. She heard his skull crack then she ran to the door and sat down. Her head hurt and she was dizzy. She thought of the web cam. She slowly walked over to where he was laying unconscious and looked into the web cam. She didn't know if they could hear her or not but she tried anyway.

"You guys, I'm trying to get outta here..." She spoke slowly, hoping that somebody could read her lips if they couldn't hear what she was saying.

"And I need help." She picked up her cell phone. "I'm turning on my tracer..." She turned it on. "Nigel, Warrick, get to work guys. I'll find Sara. All you guys are awesome, I swear Sara will come home to you." She smiled through her tears. "Garret, Lily, Nigel, and Bug, please remember I love you all. I hope I'll see you soon. Vegas team, good luck and take good care of Sara." Tears were running down her cheeks. "Woody, I love you more than anything. See you soon Farm Boy." She picked up the crowbar and turned away, not knowing if she would ever see her friends again.


	5. Chapter 4

Untitled CH3 

A/N sorry this took soooooooooo long! I've been really busy and haven't been able to sit down and write but… here's the story! ((BTW there is only like three ch's left!))

WITH WOODY AND GRISSOM

"What the hell is she saying?" Woody asked nobody in particular.

"No clue." Was Lily's answer.

"Well then, why did she even try it?" Nigel asked.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg looked at Grissom expectantly.

"She said that she's gonna find Sara and Sara's gonna come home. She said that she loves all of you and good luck to us with finding Sara. She turned on her tracer again and she's says she loves Woody with all her heart." Grissom told them.

"How did he….?" Nigel asked.

"He can read lips." Greg told him.

"Oh. I'm gonna go and trace her phone then." Nigel went to his computer.

"I'll keep watching the tape, just in case." Catherine told them all.

"Same here." Greg sat down on a spinny chair.

"Ok then, Nick, you and I can go and analyze the tape from before, in case Nigel can't trace her phone maybe we can find something." Warrick walked out the door and Nick followed.

"Ok, for the rest of us," Garret told Bug and Lily, "We'll work on getting evidence for getting these guys. When Jordan and Sara come back it will be easier but… Bug? I want you to try to find Max, he should know in case… You know…" Garret couldn't even say it.

"Yeah, so you'll find the evidence?" Bug asked and Garret nodded. "OK."

"But I want Lily to phone if you find him!" Garret told the retreating back. "Lily? You can work on figuring out where he gets the women so that we can tell the public once we find them." Lily nodded and rushed off to look at files.

"What about me?" Woody asked.

"Woody, I want you to stay put or help out Lily. Same with you Gil. I don't want to see you guys running off to save the day." Garret went out to examine the bodies of the other rape victims.

WITH JORDAN AND SARA

Sara followed the man towards a room. She was trying to figure out a way to get away from him. She couldn't think of one. The best she got was punching him and running but that wouldn't work. The man opened the door and pushed Sara in.

"Here." He shoved a book into her hands. "Read till I come back with your food." He laughed and walked away. Sara had no intention of reading however so she went to work on trying to get out. There was really no way, so she sat down and set her head in her hands.

Jordan saw the man walk out of the room where she believed Sara was. She snuck up to the door and picked the lock.

"Sara!" She said quietly and Sara looked up to see her.

"JORDAN!" Sara exclaimed a little bit too loudly.

"Shhh!" Jordan told her.

"I'm sorry!" Sara rushed over and stepped out of the door.

"Come on. I've figured out how to get outta here but it'll take some work so that we don't get caught." Jordan began walking towards the way out.

Sara touched her own cheek and removed her finger. There was a little bit of blood from where he had hit her.

"Ouch…" She mumbled.

WITH THE MORGUE GANG

"I'VE GOT A LOCK!" Nigel yelled out.

"What? Where?" Woody rushed over.

"She's at 1982 Beacon Street!" Nigel jumped up and went to tell everybody.

WITH SARA AND JORDAN

"Ahhhh, so now you're trying to sneak out huh?" The second man walked up to them, holding a gun.

"What?" Jordan turned and saw him. "SARA! RUN!" She screamed as she hit the man's arm that was about to shoot Sara.

Sara did as she was told and expected Jordan to be right behind her. She wasn't. 25 seconds later Sara heard a gunshot and a scream. He had hit Jordan.


	6. Chapter 5

Untitled Ch 5

**A/N Hope you like it! Any confusions you can ask and I'll clear it up. Anyway, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Crossing Jordan or CSI characters or the shows. I just write fics about them.**

**NOW to the story:**

WITH SARA

Sara ran as fast as she could. Maybe Jordan was ok. Maybe she hadn't been shot badly. Sara got to the other side of the street and felt the tears come.

Who was she kidding? Jordan was probably dead and she couldn't help her. She started running towards the morgue, looking over her shoulder every few seconds. She didn't notice that she had run onto the road.

Sara saw the car coming and thought she was going to die. She was going to be hit by this van…. This morgue van…. It was the morgues van!

WITH THE MORGUE AND VEGAS TEAM

With Woody's cop lights in the dash, the morgue van sped along to 1982 Beacon Street. They saw a woman run onto the road and Bug skid to a stop. Grissom saw her first and leapt out of the car.

"SARA!" he rushed up to her and she ran to him.

"Sara! Are you ok?" He hugged her tightly and she broke down and cried.

"He… She… I… He… Slapped…. Me… and… I… think… he… shot…. Jordan..." Sara cried and cried as Grissom took her to the van.

"Sara…" Warrick hugged her and so did Nick and Catherine.

"N…No… Time…. We… have… to… find… her…." Sara cried more.

"What do you mean?" Woody asked as Bug started driving again.

"He shot her Woody. Sara thinks he shot her." Grissom told Woody sadly.

"NO!" Woody yelled. "Hurry up Bug! She might be dying!"

Bug sped to the house and Woody leaped out of the van.

"Sara, you stay here with Grissom." Garret told her as he followed Woody into the house. Nigel called for back up and Bug kept the van running so that they could rush to the hospital.

WITH JORDAN

He had shot her in the stomach. The same area where Woody had been shot. She was going to die. That was it. She would die and Woody would never believe that she loved him.

"Jordan!" A familiar voice called.

"Here…Help." Jordan said with the little strength she had left.

"In here Woody!" Garret called.

"Gar… Help me…" Jordan said as she passed out.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Everybody but Woody was there. Woody was still arresting the guy, whose name was Christopher Ferrop. He was to be charged with rape and murder while his partner, Jack Leonior was to be charged with assisted murder and assault.

The doctor came out. "She will be ok. The good thing is it missed her organs and her spine. She will need to stay with somebody for a while, just to make sure that she knows that she's not alone and that she takes her medication. I went to school with her, she won't unless she's told to, even then you may have to force it down her throat." The doctor smiled.

"She's asking for a Sara Sidle?" She looked at Lily, but Lily pointed to Sara.

"I'm Sara." Sara replied.

"Come with me." The doctor smiled again.

Sara followed the doctor to Jordan's room and saw Jordan awake.

"Hi Sara." Jordan smiled, happy that Sara was ok.

"Oh Jordan! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you there! I heard the shots and I ran, almost got hit by your friends too." She laughed.

"Bug was driving?" Jordan smiled.

"Yeah. He drives pretty crazy." Sara smiled back.

"That he does. It's ok about you leaving. I told you to. It was a little shocking when he shot me but…. I'm ok, you're ok and we're both home safe, well almost. You still have to go back to Vegas."

"Yeah… Who are you gonna stay with? The doctor says you gotta stay with somebody." Sara told her worriedly.

"I don't know… Lily, Bug, Garret or Nige probably. Woody still doesn't like me the same way and besides, he's with Lu." She told Sara. "Or else I'll stay at my office." She smiled.

"I can stay with you if you want? My flight doesn't leave till next Wednesday." Sara told her.

"Sure. What about Grissom though? Won't he wanna stay with you?"

"I don't know, but he wasn't exactly the one who told that guy to stop raping me was he?" She smiled.

"I told you I wouldn't let him rape you. So…" The two women talked and had no idea what was going on outside.

IN THE LOBBY OF THE HOSPITAL

Woody walked in and about 10 minutes later, Lu followed.

"What the hell are you doing here Lu?" He asked her.

"I'm here to ask Jordan and Sara about what happened." She told him calmly. "Does that bother you Woody?"

"Yes it does because I can ask them myself." He snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped back, "You're acting like a big, huge, stupid asshole!" She yelled.

"Well MAYBE I AM THEN! But you know what Lu? At least I'm not an annoying shrink who thinks she can solve peoples problems, sleeps with them, then shows who she really is. A very annoying, dumb shrink bitch!" He yelled back and then he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU!" She yelled and then she turned around and went towards Jordan's room.

**A/N Ok that wasn't the best chapter, but I don't mind it that much, other than the dialogue lol. I hope you guys like the next one better and I'm sorry it took so long to write this one haha. I think that there will only be one more CHAPTER haha, depends on how much I have next ch. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A/N Ok… I think that this is the last chapter! Finally yaaay! Ok… 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan or CSI or any of the shows characters. I do own this story and I hope you like it.**

IN JORDAN'S ROOM AT THE HOSPITAL 

Lu walked in and was crying. She made sure that Jordan couldn't see her face. "Jordan? Sara? I have some questions about what happened." She told them.

"Ok Lu." Jordan told her.

"The man who raped…" Lu began.

"He didn't rape us." Jordan stated.

"Ok… the man who TRIED to rape you? What did he do?" Lu asked and Jordan explained what happened, the whole thing.

"Ok. Thanks Jordan… Sara? What did you do right after Jordan got shot?" She asked and Sara told her.

"Again, thanks." Lu wrote down everything and went out of the room, and rushed out of the hospital.

IN THE LOBBY 

About 20 minutes later a doctor came out to see all of the morgue and CSI people. "They're both OK." She stated, "Jordan will need somebody to stay with her but Sara has already volunteered to stay with her at her apartment, I know that she isn't a next of kin or anything but I let her because of all they've been though." She told them.

Woody and Grissom both looked a little disappointed.

"They'd like to see you now though. They're in Jordan's room, oh and don't worry about contaminating evidence, we already got it all." She nodded and walked away.

BACK IN JORDAN'S ROOM 

"So you were thinking of coming back to help me?" Jordan asked Sara.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave you there, if you were shot. Then I thought I killed you because I ran away and I could have saved you." Sara hung her head.

"Don't be sad. It wasn't your fault I got shot." She smiled.

"It doesn't…" She saw Grissom and Woody walk in with all of their other friends. "Hi!" Sara smiled at them all.

Garret walked to Jordan's bed first, even before Woody. "Jordan. Are you ok?" He looked at her, concern floating though his voice. Jordan chuckled.

"Yeah Gar. I'm ok… Except for this damn bullet wound." She tried to get more comfortable in the uncomfortable hospital bed. It was Garrets turn to laugh now.

"Yeah… Did the doctors tell you?" He asked her.

"No… I don't think so… I don't know… what were they supposed to tell me?" She asked back.

"You're going to stay with Sara." He told her.

"Oh, I knew that! She offered it and I said sure. After all we've been though today, I thought we could help each other a little." She smiled.

"Ok." Garret smiled back. "Well I've gotta go now Jordan. We have another body coming in and it's really important that I get it finished so I can go home tonight." He kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

Lily, Bug, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Nigel all talked with Jordan and Sara for a little bit before saying that they had to go too. They walked out the door and left Grissom and Woody to talk with them for a bit.

Woody went and sat down beside Jordan. "Well Jor, now you and I have matching scars… or soon to be scars." He smiled. "I guess that's what it feels like huh?"

"What feels like?" She asked him.

"To hear… or in my case see that you had been shot." He looked down at her stomach.

"Yeah, well I'm ok. Nothing like getting hit in the spine happened to me so… I guess you can stay and I won't say, Leave now Woody." She smiled at him.

"I'm sor…" He was cut off by Jordan.

"Do NOT say that you're sorry Woodrow Wilson Hoyt!" She snapped. "We have BOTH made mistakes." She pointed her index finger at him.

He smiled at her. "Ok. I guess so huh? What was yours other than letting me push you out of my hospital room?"

"One word. Pollack." She rolled her eyes. "What about you other than pushing me out of your hospital room?"

"One word. Lu." He rolled his eyes, mocking the way she did. She chuckled. "Hey Sar?" She looked at Sara.

"Yeah?" Sara looked back at Jordan.

"You can go with Grissom. He probably wants you to stay with him anyway." She winked at Gris and he blushed a little.

Sara blushed too. "Ok Jordan… who are you going to stay with though?"

"One word. Woody." She laughed a little.

**A/N Ok………… ONE MORE CHAPTER I SWEAR! It should be good… I know this chapter is a little boring but… READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**A/N Mmmmmmmmmmmmk this is my last chapter. I PROMISE!**

AT WOODY'S APARTMENT 

Woody walked Jordan into his apartment and lay her down on the couch. It looked different. "Make yourself at home." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Woody." She smiled but just lay there and thought for a bit.

He came over and sat beside her. "You ok?" He asked.

"Other than everything that's happened over the last few days?" She asked him back.

"Oh, sorry, you just looked deep in thought." He smiled at her.

"I am… A little… What did you think when you found out I had been taken?" She asked him.

"I was worried." He smiled at her. "I thought that you were gonna die Jor, I didn't want that to happen."

"Because that would be bad for your career or because you really cared?" Jordan asked.

"Because, I really care." He smiled again and was returned by a smiled and her fingers running along the side of his face.

"That's the right answer Hoyt." She told him.

ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER 

Woody had insisted that Jordan take the bed because she had been shot. She was having a horrible nightmare and Woody could hear her from the living room. She was saying something… something like don't hurt them, please, take me… he heard her start to cry in her sleep and that was it.

Woody got up off the couch, wearing only his boxers and went to the room. "Jordan?" He touched her shoulder and she woke with a jolt.

"Woody…." She whispered, silent tears running down her cheeks, "He was gonna kill Sara… and Lily… and you and Garret and everybody…." She started to sob. "He was gonna make me watch them kill you."

"Who's he?" Woody asked and he sat down on the bed beside her, rubbing her back gently.

"Him, the murderer, the rapist…" She kept sobbing.

"You mean Christopher Ferrop?" Woody asked, trying to calm her down.

"I don't know what his name is. He's just the killer to me." She whispered and she began to fall back asleep so Woody went back to the couch and he heard the rustling of blankets a moment later. "Woody?" Came her almost child like voice.

"Yeah Jordan?" He looked at her shape though the darkness.

"Stay with me please?" She begged him.

"Ok Jordan." He crawled off the couch and went with Jordan back to his bed. She laid down and he got in beside her. His mouth was close to her ear and she heard him whisper, "No more rebounds Jordan."

She smiled and fell into a deep sleep, knowing Woody was right beside her.

ON THE NEXT WEDNESDAY 

Sara smiled at everybody and Grissom had his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Bye guys, thanks." She and Gris walked up to Jordan and Woody. "Jordan? Thank you." She smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"Hey." Jordan said and she hugged Sara gently so that she wouldn't hurt her own stomach. "This isn't goodbye, it's see you later." She laughed and let Sara go before kissing Grissom's cheek. "You look after her good now, and if you get married, I wanna come." She winked at him and laughed again. "Call me Sara, promise?"

"I promise." Sara smiled and she and Grissom went to say bye to everybody else.

Catherine and Nigel were talking. "You know, you are very good looking." Nigel told her as she laughed.

"I've been told that." She told him and she showed him a slight scar. "And that's what happened to me."

"Who would do that to somebody like you?" Nigel asked, shocked.

"Somebody who lives in Vegas." She laughed. "You know I have a daughter right?"

"Yes, you told me that." The British man said. "That's what gives me hope that you will come back one day to visit with her so I can meet her."

"Oh, I don't think you'd want to…" She said.

"Of course I would." Nigel smiled and kissed her cheek. "It's been wonderful Catherine. I hope to hear from you soon." He smiled as she walked away.

Everybody now had everybody else's phone numbers now so they would call often. They all knew that they would miss each other but that was the cards they were dealt and there was nothing that they could do about it, unless they cheated but cheaters get caught.

Jordan leaned onto Woody as he kissed her head and they looked one last time and the people who had helped Jordan come back, along with Sara.

"I may just miss them." She told Woody and he laughed.

"Me too."

The Vegas's teams plane began to take off just as they were walking back to the car.

"Well Jordan, once again you've had an adventure." Garret told her.

"Well Gar, did you expect anything less from me?"

"No, not really." He said.

"Nobody did…" Bug whispered to Lily, "Because she's Jordan and that's what she does." Lily giggled.

ON THE PLANE 

Sara looked out of her window seat at the people who had helped so much with, not only finding a killer, but helping Grissom see that he did love her and they could be together.

She saw them climb into the van and head off to catch another bad guy as she went home to do the same.

IN THE VAN 

Jordan began to fall asleep. It had been a hell of a long 2 weeks and she was really tired. She rested her head on Woody's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head again.

She drifted off into a dreamless sleep for the first time since Woody had told her that there would be no more rebounds and stayed that way until they reached the morgue, when Woody carried her into her office and set her onto her couch and she slept there while everything slowly went back to normal, or as normal as you get at the Boston ME's office.

**A/N Ok, what do you think? I didn't know how to end it so that's what happened. PLEASE review it PLEASE? I would luv u forever if you do! Oh. And I'm considering writing a short sequel, what do you guys think? R&R And tell me! **


End file.
